gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Take on Me
Take on Me (En español: Tómame) Es una canción presentada en el segundo episodio de la Sexta Temporada, Homecoming. La versión original le pertenece a A-Ha. Letra Los Graduados: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Rachel: Talking away I don't know what I'm to say, I'll Mercedes: Say it anyway Today isn't my day to find you Santana: Shying away Brittany con Santana: I'll be coming for your love, okay Puck (Graduados): Take on me (Take on me) Sam (Graduados): Take me on (Take on me) Artie: I'll be gone Kurt: In a day or two Tina (con Sam): So (needless to say) Of odds and ends But I'll be (stumbling away) Quinn: Slowly learning that life is okay Artie con Quinn: Say after me It's no better to be safe than sorry Puck con Quinn y los Graudados (Graduados): Take on me (Take on me) Sam con Mercedes y los Graduados (Graduados): Take me on (Take on me) Santana con Artie y los Graduados: I'll be gone Kurt con Rachel: In a day or two Los Graduados: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da Artie (con Mercedes): Oh, things that you say, yeah Is it a life or (just to play my worries away) Sam: You're all the things I've got to remember Rachel con Sam: You're shying away Rachel con Artie y Sam: I'll be coming for you anyway Puck con Quinn y los Graduados (Graduados): Take on me (Take on me) Mercedes y Sam con los Graduados (Graduados): Take me on (Take on me) Tina con Artie y los Graduados: I'll be gone Rachel: In a Puck con Quinn y los Graduados (Graduados): Take on me (Mercedes y Rachel: Day) (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) (Take on me) Sam con los Graduados (Los Graduados): Take me on (Mercedes: Oh, take me on) (Take on me) Santana con Artie y los Graduados (Mercedes): I'll (I'll) Be (Be) Gone (Gone) Rachel (con los Graduados): In a day! Curiosidades * Es la segunda vez que cantan en la cafetería para reclutar miembros para New Directions (la primera vez fue en We Got The Beat) pero es la primera vez que no les tiran comida. * Al igual que Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go) e Into the Groove utilizan ropa en tonalidades neón durante la presentación, curiosamente estas presentaciones son éxitos de la década de los 80's. * En el episodio Puppet Master se puede escuchar la versión original de esta canción mientras Sue explica el porque se volvió mas masculina. * Al final de la cancion Roderick esta parado al lado de Rachel pero cuando sue apaga la "realidad dibujo" esta sentado al igual que los que estaban bailando en el centro de la mesa Videos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la cafetería Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones de la sexta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Homecoming